


The Unknown Secret Of Dudley Dursley...

by EttaRose16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dudley Dursley Has a Magical Child, Dudley Dursley Redemption, Gen, Good Dudley Dursley, Gryffindor Dudley Dursley, Magical Dudley Dursley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttaRose16/pseuds/EttaRose16
Summary: What if Dudley Dursley was also magical? What if he hid it from his parents because of the way he treated Harry? What if the accidental magic Harry did growing up wasn't all him?Or:Dudley Dursley finds out that he too is magical, but he hides it from his parents in fear of their wrath. When he gets his letter he gets rid of it and suppresses his magic for years. When he finally comes clean to not only his parents but Harry as well, how do they react? What would Vernon think of having a magical child?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	The Unknown Secret Of Dudley Dursley...

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea at 3:37am. This is the first time I've written anything that wasn't an OC insert so I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if it sucks. Feel free to comment!

Dudley Dursley's parents hated magic, they loathed it, they tried everything they could to stamp the magic out of their nephew Harry. That's why Dudley couldn't tell them his secret, the secret he's been hiding since he was eleven, when he accidentally set the python at the zoo free, at first he had thought that Harry had done it, until he had sneezed and accidentally set the curtains on fire. He blamed Harry for that too, he didn't know what his parents would have done if they found out it was actually him. 

Then, when all those letters were coming for Harry, there was one that was different than the rest. One that was addressed to a Mr. Dudley Dursley, with the same wax seal that was on the ones sent for Harry. 

That was what confirmed it for him, Dudley Dursley was magical… 

After he had found the letter, he hid it under his mattress. Then, when his mother was running errands and his father was at work, he went and burned it in the fire. He couldn't let his parents know, disowning him wouldn't be the worst thing they'd do, they'd beat him, lock him up, send him away, just like they did Harry. 

He couldn't stop accidentally using magic no matter how hard he tried, he always blamed it on Harry, and his parents never suspected anything different. His newfound magic and lack of control of it made him feel sorry for everything Harry went through. He tried to get his parents to ease up on Harry without raising any suspicions, but it was no use, they were relentless. 

Whenever his parents called Harry a freak, Dudley felt a pang of hurt in his chest, even though he tried to push his ‘magic’ deep down inside.

When he was thirteen, his Aunt Marge came to visit, she kept taunting and belittling Harry and his family for being ‘freaks’, but since Dudley knew the real reason his parents didn't like the Potters, the reason that they lied to Marge about them… They were magical, just like him… He knew that if he came clean to his family about it, they would treat him the same way they treated Harry. 

Dudley didn't realize it but as he thought about everything that would happen if they found out, he got kept getting angrier, and the angrier he got, the more Marge inflated, the more the lights flickered. He let Petunia and Vernon blame Harry for it, it was easier than telling them the truth: That he was a freak too.

As the years passed, Dudley got better at hiding his magic, and not using it accidentally, it got to a point where he nearly forgot about it. Until he was fifteen and the dementor attacked him and Harry, he pretended he didn't see it, to keep up his act as a Muggle. He suspected the dementor came for him, for refusing to go to Hogwarts, but he hoped not, he hoped that it was there for Harry just so his secret stayed just that: A secret. 

Then, when he was seventeen, Harry had to leave. Dudley decided to come clean to him, in case something happened and his cousin never came back. He took Harry to the side, before he and his parents left, and explained everything, and even demonstrated. 

Harry was, as you'd expect, surprised. Harry told Dudley that he had nothing to fear about the Wizarding World, and if Harry succeeded in his destiny, he would come back and introduce Dudley to his world,  _ their  _ world, the right way. 

Harry stayed true to his word, once Voldemort was defeated and Hogwarts was rebuilt, he came back for Dudley, who was now nineteen and living alone. Harry convinced Dudley to come clean to his parents, which he did. 

Petunia and Vernon had completely different reactions, Vernon reacted the way you'd expect: He yelled, threw things, punched the wall, lunged at Dudley (Harry had to use magic to stop him), and called him a freak, among other things. Petunia, on the other hand, was quiet for a while. After Harry had calmed Vernon down (He had to use the body-binding curse) she got up, went over to Dudley, and without a word, engulfed him in a hug, surprising both Dudley and Harry. 

"I'm so sorry you felt like you needed to hide this from us," She turned to Harry. "And I'm sorry for everything we did to you, Harry…"

That shocked Harry more than anything else. Petunia really did feel sorry, she said that her envy towards her sister ignited a hate for magic. Then she found out about Lily's death, she was devastated, only a couple of months prior she had been thinking about reaching out to her and reconciling. But now, now she's dead… Vernon wanted to leave Harry at an orphanage but Petunia wouldn't allow it, he was all she had left of Lily...

Vernon, reluctantly, allowed it, but he wasn't happy about it, he started ridiculing and emotionally abusing him. Over the years, Vernon brainwashed Petunia into doing the same, and she subconsciously blamed him for Lily's death which added to her resentment for Harry. 

When Petunia was done with her apologies, Harry was hesitant to accept the apology and Petunia didn’t blame him. In the end, Harry said he needed time, which his Aunt understood, but that wasn’t why they were there. Petunia nodded and turned to her son, who was standing off to the side shuffling his feet. 

She apologized to him, for making him feel like he had to hide this and for fueling his fear of the Wizarding World so much that he didn’t want to go to Hogwarts. She told him she would support him no matter what he decided to do. Vernon, on the other hand, was angry and continued to try to yell at him through the body-binding curse. 

Dudley had finally had enough of his father, he no longer needed his ‘love’. He asked Harry to un-body-bind him so he could talk to him, Harry did but still kept a magical barrier in between them. Dudley told him off, about how he treated, not only Harry, but everyone in the Wizarding World. He said that the Wizarding World was his world too and he wanted to be a part of it. 

Vernon was still angry and said Dudley was no longer his son. Dudley didn’t want to be his son anymore, he didn’t want to be the son of someone like  _ him.  _

Vernon ended up leaving in a fit of rage, Harry and Dudley stayed and talked with Petunia for a little while before heading out themselves. 

A few weeks later, Harry brought Dudley to meet Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. They were hesitant at first but after a while, the four of them became friends and Ginny, Harry and Hermione even tutored him in magic, they even got him a wand. 

It took him a while, but he eventually got the hang of magic and when everyone was going back for their seventh year at Hogwarts, Dudley went with. McGonagall was happy to allow him to attend Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, and Hermione for their seventh and final year, so that he could get the feel of Hogwarts at least once. 

Petunia ended up leaving Vernon and was completely supportive of her son and his choice to attend Hogwarts for a year, she even went to the platform to see him off. 

Dudley had a private sorting with just him, McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and was sorted into Gryffindor. He enjoyed being at Hogwarts and regretted not going when he was eleven. When the year ended, he was upset but glad that he was able to experience it and was able to be in the world that  _ he  _ belonged in. 

Over the years, Dudley became close with Harry and his family and was invited to his wedding to Ginny. He ended up marrying a woman named Evelyn and after he proposed he told her about the Wizarding World, which she was completely supportive of. They had three children, a boy, and two girls: Spencer, Ella, and Daisy, the last of which was starting Hogwarts with Harry’s daughter Lily. Spencer and Ella had already started Hogwarts with Harry’s son James a few years prior. Spencer was sorted into Gryffindor, Ella into Ravenclaw, and Daisy into Hufflepuff. 

Dudley hasn’t had contact with his father since he told them about his magic, and he doesn’t want any. His mother comes to visit often and they have a big family dinner with Harry and his family. Harry has since forgiven Petunia, though he still has bad memories about his past, he knows his mother would want him to. 

Dudley was happy that he didn’t have to hide who he was anymore and even happier that his kids didn’t have to either. 

He finally felt like he belonged… 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if any of this is out of character, let me know what you thought! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
